Problem: Find the arithmetic mean of the reciprocals of the first three prime numbers.
Answer: The first three prime numbers are $2$, $3$, and $5$, and their reciprocals are $1/2$, $1/3$, and $1/5$ respectively. To find the mean of these three numbers, we must first find their sum and then divide that sum by $3$. To find the sum of $1/2$, $1/3$, and $1/5$, we first place each fraction over their least common denominator of $30$. Thus, we have that $$\frac{1}{2} + \frac{1}{3} + \frac{1}{5} = \frac{15}{30} + \frac{10}{30} + \frac{6}{30} = \frac{31}{30}.$$

Dividing $\frac{31}{30}$ by $3$, we get that the mean of these three numbers is $\frac{31}{30 \cdot 3} = \boxed{\frac{31}{90}}$.